line_townfandomcom-20200215-history
Line Offline
"LINE OFFLINE office workers "(line offline salaryman) is, LINE original being used to stamp in the application character was referred to as the hero, 2013 January 7, the same year from September 30 to TV Tokyo ( Kanto Local 5 minutes frame of short animation, which has been broadcast on) . Characters have unfolds become salaried workers of the phrase company, it draws a surreal world. The same character 30-minute animation "using LINE TOWN is another director, another production company and "also differ settings for each character, responsible voice actor is the same. Characters *'Moon Chief' *Voice - Tomoyuki Morikawa *Line Corporation Product Planning Division Chief. Colleagues have come up with a good nose hair much to worry about. (About not returned to sometimes more than a month house) overtime a lot, when the snooze it depicts the face to the back of the head. The room's enough to riddled with garbage in the neglect the one month garbage, but sorting will be neat. In perfectionist, when the office is messy even a little, you'll want to clean forget the work. " LINE TOWN "Unlike, it is only he's home appeared. *'Connie' *Voice - Aki Kanada *OL of the design department. Always dieting and rebound I have repeated. Some of the drawer of the desk are filled with a large amount of candy. The disadvantage is the ability to concentrate is not followed. *'James manager' *Voice - Yūto Kazama *Merchandising son of president in chief. Narcissist But outie . Always without checking their beauty Orarezu, withdrawal comes out If you do not check your face. Once upon a time, there is that it was doing a pantomime, sometimes went only four days in New York studying abroad from that showed off the mime in presentation. In addition, since always in the office to check their beauty, on the desk, in a drawer, the back of the keyboard, and the like on the ceiling a total of 48 pieces of mirror. *'Brown' *Voice - None *Product Planning Division Chief. partner Moon speak by dividing the only belly. We will reply in a taciturn mail. It is quick to take the handset. Although the had forgotten determined that "21:00 after eating and drinking prohibited", eating and drinking are forbidden health diagnosis one person only in latency rice balls there is such even selfish one side continue to eat. Actually thunder weak is large. *'Jessica' *Voice - Sachi Kokuryu *OL of the merchandising department. Good relationship in private with Cony and synchronization. The early days was pretty invective house. But have launched a chorus part in-house, other staff are not only Brown. The phone book of the smartphone you have registered with Higechororin the director. Very noisy in the repayment of the money, in that he is calculating, around it is not allowed absolutely that to arbitrarily repayment. *'Sally' *Voice - Atsuko Enomoto *Appearance than the first 13 episodes. Chicks beak that has changed is deposited from the director. In fact, the President secretary just back from expatriates. There is a special skill, such as beak fortune-telling and psychological test. Turn is less. *'Manager' *Voice - Tobita Tetsuo *Moon boss. It is not some dependable. While at work Solitaire there is that you are, and are often blamed on the Moon. It was a haiku director but you are giving up to Moon. Naka enough cooks his wife lunch, even the next day you have a large cost to the wife. Episodes : List Line Offline Episode here Staff *Director - Tagami Kiminori *Planning - Masuda Jun, Anzai Susumu *Draft cooperation - gold large tin, Kenho Keisuke *Character Desa Inert - Groove Mogi *CG director - Kobayashi Tahachi, Yutaro Sato *Edit - Tokyogenzosho *Editors - Yohei Yamamoto *Animation producer - Munehiro Nishiyama *Production in charge - Nakamura Ryu *Sound Director - Atsushi Watanabe *Effect - Toshiya Wada *Sound mixer - Miyamoto sages *Sound producer - Nishina Takeshi *Sound Production responsible - Komuro ASaeko *Sound production and recording studio - HALF H-P STUDIO *Music production - TV Tokyo Music *Music producer - Tanaka MitsuruEi *Music - Suehiro Kenichiro *Animation - Shogakukan Music & Digital Entertainment *Animation production cooperation - Happy project *Assistant producer - Yuki Hasegawa, Yu Chiyojima *Program in charge - Makoto Shiraishi (TV Tokyo) *Producer - Jingu Jishin *Production - Shogakukan Shueisha Production *Production - LINE OFFLINE Gallery SalarymanEnd.jpg 150406-666-2-ZhsSA.jpg 71c0qJNR0bL._SX425_.jpg salaryman-04-workraw-xvidq4-mp3-966E72A2.avi_snapshot_01.22_2013.01.19_20.03.54.jpg thumb.jpg library.jpg off.jpg Line offline.jpg Category:Browse